


Additional Notes

by Lithos



Series: Alternatives [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, More Self-Indulgence, if i write any sins i'll update the rating, more data pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithos/pseuds/Lithos
Summary: A continuation of the first part, more tales of our favourite nerds





	Additional Notes

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the second part. I'm honestly still pretty unsure of the whole direction this fic is taking since i wrote it on a whim ahahah, so don't mind any weird jumps or awkward bits i might leave.
> 
> Chapters will come up as I write them!

“Sadaharu, we’re going to be late for tennis today if _you insist on looking for your notebook._ ”

“BUT RENJI IT’S THE FIRST YEAR’S TOURNAMENT TODAY I NEED MY DATA WE-“

“We need to win right? Sadaharu _I know._ We both made a promise to Yukimura and Sanada that we’d make regulars this year. You seem to forget that I have the data too- Oh come _on_ Sadaharu don’t start crying again.” Renji managed with an exasperated sigh.

Yanagi handed his handkerchief to Inui as he started to sniffle, at the same time grabbing Inui’s free hand to drag his snivelling friend towards the tennis courts.

_Game and match, Inui 6-0, 6-4, 6-1, 6-1, 6-2_

_Game and match, Yanagi 6-1, 6-0, 6-0, 7-6, 6-2_

_“The top players from each block are as follows,_

_A:Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou_

_B: Inui Sadaharu, Marui Bunta_

_C: Yanagi Renji, Niou Masaharu_

_D: Kuwahara Jackal, Takahashi Rei_

_The top players will be given the chance to play next week against the current regulars for a spot in the Nationals lineup. You will be free to play as singles or doubles. Club today is dismissed.”_

“Inui-kun! Yanagi-kun! Good work today! Though that game against Niou-kun was a little……”, Yukimura thoughtfully scratched his chin, “… not ideal. Yanagi please work on that.” He chided with a faux frown.

Yanagi dipped his head in apology, a little awkward since starting his growth spurt a couple of weeks ago. Inui managed to hold back a giggle, disguising it as a cough, but still earning an annoyed glare from Renji.

* * *

 

 Over dinner that evening at a nearby diner, they went over what little data they had on their seniors. _Yukimura and Sanada would be going for 2 of the singles spots, Renji and myself for doubles._

“Neither of us have any useful data on Mori-senpai’s playstyle and, by extension, his doubles combination. It’s too much of a risk going up against this many unknown factors, but with the Takeuchi/Tsuki pair, it’s a 23% chance we may lose.” Inui droned as he flipped through his notes.

“On the other hand, Yukimura and Sanada are sure to win their matches though,” He held back a groan, “Renji, we need to increase our training sessions together, we should be able to increase our chances to 87% by the actual game-”

“Make that 91.5%, if you _actually_ kept up your strength training Sadaharu.” Renji interjected airily, “Your stats aren’t as high as I projected and-“

“The two of you are such **_nerds_**. Just play tennis and win! It’s not that hard you know, anyway, your food’s getting cold. If you don’t want your fries I’ll take them.” Yukimura whined as he swiped 3 fries from Inui’s plate, and that was the end of that discussion.

* * *

 

The next week, only the four of them who challenged the regulars took the spot from them, with Yukimura in Singles 2, Sanada in Singles 3 and Inui/Yanagi in Doubles 2. Niou didn’t participate cause it’s “Too troublesome” and “I hate playing singles”, Jackal had family issues to attend to and Marui had a terrible upset stomach from _anxiety_ (eating too many cakes during lunch).

* * *

 

  ** _Four_** _freshmen? Rikkai must be really desperate this year, huh?_

_They’re all **so small.** Hey, we should go easy on them this year._

“Seiichi, they’re just words, ignore them. I’ve checked, and they’re nowhere near your level.” Inui flatly stated while cooly flipping through his notebook.

“ _But they’re so noisy_ , is what you’re about to say. Seiichi, you know there’s nothing we can do about that until we beat them.” Yanagi added with a small smug smile.

“Gen, could you, like, throw your game? I wanna play today”

“Seiichi, you know I can’t do that”

“But _Geeeeeeeeen_ —“

“No. Go ask Sadaharu and Renji.”

“No.” Came their response almost immediately, leaving Yukimura with no choice but to sulk angrily until Rikkai’s match.

* * *

 Winning Nationals championship came as a surprise to everyone but Rikkai themselves. Only the strongest would come out top, and they were well aware of their own strength. A few congratulatory words from schoolmates and the team split up to celebrate on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending's a little choppy but I feel like the next part belongs in the next chapter;;;


End file.
